One Disaster at a Time, Please
by NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: Whether it is natural or supernatural, night or day, the Winchester boys always seem to be in one disaster or another. Whether it is human or creature, rain or shine, it is just going to happen. Give me a prompt and I will try to write it up. I am looking for a challenge. Rules inside.


**Hi, I am looking for a challenge or two. If you like my style of writing please send me a prompt. **

**I just have a few simple enough rules.**

**The prompt has to include a hurt! Character from Supernatural though I mostly do hurt! Sam or hurt! Dean.**

**The prompt can be of any rating and I have never tried slash before but I am willing to try. I apologize ahead of time if it don't turn out right though.**

**And please be patient for me to do your prompt. It is first come first serve and I sometime write slowly depending on my real life schedule. I will do the first twenty prompts and see how well I am updating before doing anymore as I don't want to make people wait too long for their peculiar prompt so please get your prompts in early.**

**If you have more than one idea please send them all at once with the one that you really want to see at the top. I will do that one first and if I get time later I will try and work on the other ideas that you sent me. **

**If I come up will any rules more specific I will update my rules. **

**Thank you for your time. : )**

**This prompt is from a friend that wanted this and made me want to try this.**

**Hurt! Sam Hurt! Dean Wrecked! Impala lonely deserted road**

**The title of this collection and this story comes from a line in this story.**

**Chapter One:**

**One Disaster at a Time**

Sam pulled himself from the darkness that was still trying to surround his mind while trying to pull himself into an upright position. The movement caused his head to throb and the blackness threatened to take him under making him groan in pain. He tried opening his mouth to call for his brother, but it came out messed up and he had no idea what had truly come out of his mouth. Sadly, he couldn't remember why he was in so much pain, what happened, or even where he was at the moment almost causing him to panic. He was finally able to push himself fully into an upright position with the help of the dashboard of the impala and Sam froze.

Well that answered where he was he thought vaguely pressing his free hand against his throbbing head only to pull it back to see blood. "Son of a-" He dropped his hand back to his side and instead tried to focus himself through the massive headache that was trying to consume him whole. Through the headlights of the impala he could see a line of trees and Sam couldn't understand why he was seeing trees in front of him. That was when things started coming back to him making Sam gasp and grab the dashboard with both hands.

_They were driving down a deserted road in Nowhere, America with Metallica blaring into the night. Dean was singing off key, but he was trying not to roll his eyes even as he was grinning in his brother's direction. He was completely happy and relaxed as his brother drove them down the deserted road heading around the hard corners._

_Suddenly, he saw headlights on their side of the road and in those headlights he saw Dean's face tighten in shock. It was only a split second after that he heard Dean's voice yelling for him to hang on as he jerked the wheel out of the way of the other car and into the trees. Sam felt the car jerk hard causing him to hit his head and the young man knew no more._

Now, that he remembered that they had been run off the road into the trees Sam pushed the headache as far away as he could to focus on Dean. All of this had only taken a few seconds since he came to, but it seemed like to him that it had been hours to his slow processing mind. Sam tried moving himself slowly and after a moment came to the conclusion that he hadn't broken anything in the wreck other than the bleeding, hurting head he had. A determined look came across his face now as he turned his face to look in the direction of his brother knowing that his injuries wouldn't hinder helping. It had been worrying him since the moment that he came to and realized that he was in the passenger seat of the impala that he hadn't seen or heard anything from his brother which was unusual.

When his mind caught up with what he was seeing from the corner of his eye Sam found himself trying to move toward his brother who was slumped forward with his head against the sheering wheel. His heart felt like it was close to busting out of his chest as he was able to reach over and gently pull his brother's head back to see the huge goose egg on Dean's forehead. Sam couldn't see any wounds on his head so that was a good thing though he didn't like the bump on the head that could mean concussion. He knew that he could have a concussion as well, but it was something he could deal with later after making sure that Dean was going to be alright. Now that he had his head on straight all he could focus on was Dean and making sure that his older brother would be fine.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and gently pushed on his door trying not to damage the impala more as he climbed out of the car making his way around the car. He couldn't see much damage on the impala which Sam was grateful for so Dean wouldn't have a lot to fix on his baby later. Another thing the dark haired boy was grateful for was that the impala had hit a ditch before it could go into the trees otherwise things could have been a lot worse. It was bad enough that he was extremely stiff as he was making his way around the car to get to the driver's side door to be able to fully check on Dean like he wanted. Then as he climbed out of the ditch he gasped seeing the damage to the driver's side door and it made Sam scramble forward in shock and fear.

There was a scrap across the front end and the door and he could also see at different points of the car where there was dents pushed in. This made him nervous as he couldn't figure out how this had came to be until it suddenly hit him and Sam's blood ran cold. The only explanation had to be that when Dean had jerked the wheel to avoid the other car it must have scrapped and banged Dean's side of the impala. It didn't surprise Sam that it seemed Dean had made sure to take the brunt of the accident, but it didn't mean that Sam was happy with his older brother's decision. He knew that Dean was just trying to be protective but didn't the protectiveness between brothers go both ways?

And he certainly was going to remind Dean of this once they were out of this situation and safe in a motel somewhere down the road. But first things first, he had to make sure that his brother didn't have anymore other than the bump on his head and get them help. He got to the door and cringed at the sound it made when it opened realizing that there was damage to the door, more than what he could see in the dark. Sam acknowledged it, but continued to push it open until he had a clear view of Dean still slumped over the wheel. It made Sam nervous that Dean hadn't seem to move in the past minute that it had taken Sam to get around the car to him.

He reached in and took Dean's pulse glad to feel that it was beating strongly under his fingers which was a relief to him with how still his brother was. "Dean… Dean… Come on… Wake up…" He raised his brother's head again to realize that the bump on Dean's head seemed worse or maybe it was the angle he was now in. Sam didn't want to shake Dean as he was afraid that he was hurt internally as he could see no injuries from this side either, but it wasn't helping that the cut on his head was running into his eyes. He brushed the blood away hastily and tried to call his brother's name again even with a sudden spike of pain reminding him of his headache. He tried pushing away the pain again, but it wasn't working all that well as he moved and found himself becoming suddenly dizzy and lightheaded.

Sam had to grip at Dean's seat with how dizzy he was suddenly feeling and the groan he heard he couldn't tell if it came from him or Dean as he thought he saw his brother moving. He felt himself shaking, but he pushed himself straight up his Winchester pride not allowing the pain to win at all. It took him a whole moment for him to realize that Dean was sitting up and looking at him, blinking at him and calling his name. "Sam? Sam? Sam, dude, answer me!" Dean's voice despite him being unconscious earlier sounded strong even if it was slightly hoarse from disuse. Sam could feel his brother's hands reaching out and grabbing at his shoulders as Sam listed forward almost falling into the car.

"Come on, dude. Don't do this to me!" Sam snapped back to reality at the panic that was in Dean's voice and their eyes met as the younger Winchester tried to steady himself. Everything seemed to slow down on Sam as he felt like he was on one of those slow motion rides and he felt like he was collapsing until a pair of arms surrounded him. He didn't know when the roles had been reversed where Dean was once again being the protector, but as he fought the blackness creeping up on him it was nice to know Dean was there.

And just like the big brother he was Dean had lowered his younger brother to the ground outside the impala while he noticed the bleeding cut on Sam's head. "You pushed yourself too hard, didn't you, Sammy?" Dean muttered to himself ignoring the damage he could see on the impala in favor of checking his brother over like Sam had done to him a few minutes earlier. He knew from the slight pain in his own head that he wasn't perfectly okay, but it was painstakingly obvious that the brothers were always more concerned about each other than themselves. To faint while having a concussion which Dean suspected Sam had was never a good sign and Dean could only hope that he could get Sam awake and get them some help. "Alright, Sam. You can come to anytime now." Dean spoke out loud while pressing a piece of cloth from the t-shirt he just ripped just moments ago to Sam's cut.

While pressing the cloth to Sam's head with one hand he grabbed for his cell phone with the other and sighed seeing that he had little signal. "One disaster at a time, please…"

"You think someone is going to give us a break?" Sam mumbled hearing his brother's latest comment and tried to smack away the hand he felt being pressed against his forehead.

Dean wouldn't let Sam push his hand away. "Lay still you idiot…" He remarked. "You doing that would give me a break." He had to smirk seeing that his brother was giving him one of his favorite bitchfaces. "Sorry, dude, but I am not changing my mind. You have to lay still for awhile."

"I am fine…" Sam tried to mutter out to his brother, weakly trying to push his way up into a sitting position at the same time. He could see the disapproving look from his brother, but Sam ignored it to try and look his brother over. "Are you alright?"

"I am doing better than you, bitch." Dean replied helping to steady Sam with his hands.

"Jerk." Sam responded on a sigh. Both of them knew at that moment then that they would be alright, concussions or not. Even with no cell phone signal they knew they could handle any disaster as long as they handled the situation together.


End file.
